


I'm Yours

by quietgirls



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, M/M, this is basically an ode to the pearl necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgirls/pseuds/quietgirls
Summary: “You sure?”“Yeah, I want people to know. I don’t want to hide it anymore.”
Relationships: Mitch Rowland/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I'm Yours

"You sure?"

“Yeah, I want people to know. I don’t want to hide it anymore."

They stood in the green room, the light above them faintly flickering. The rest of the band was mingling with the crew in the hallway. The chatter of the crowd could be heard as the venue reached capacity.

At Harry’s statement, Mitch’s eyes were a mixture of sadness and fondness. Maybe even a hint of questioning or disbelief. Harry had to look away with the weight of it all. He feared that Mitch could see this for what it really was: Harry claiming him for everyone to see. Harry wasn’t nervous to show off Mitch, _his_ Mitch. He wanted it more than anything. He was, however, scared that maybe Mitch didn’t even want all this in the first place - that Harry was pushing him, making things more official than they were ever meant to be. Worried that he may lose Mitch over something as silly as giving him a necklace.

"You can say no too, obviously. It’s whatever you want to do. I mean... I just-"

Harry was getting frustrated, breath quickening. His throat burned with the need to cry and his eyes remained glued to the floor. _Why couldn’t he get the words out? Why did his brain insist on making this a big deal?_

Suddenly Mitch pushed himself off the vanity he was leaning against and gripped one of Harry’s sweaty hands in his.

"H."

Harry didn’t look up. Paralyzed with an unrealistic fear of rejection – _they’d slept in the same bed last night for christ’s sake_ \- he was rendered immobile. He could feel Mitch’s warm breath on his face.

"_Love_."

At that, Harry scrunched his eyes closed, a few tears slipping out.

"What’s wrong?"

With his free hand, Mitch gently thumbed away the tears and nudged Harry’s chin so they were eye-to-eye. His wet thumb ran over Harry’s pink, bitten lips before lightly kissing the corner of them. Harry swallowed audibly and took a deep breath, clearly bracing for something.

"Is this too much?"

There was a long stretch of silence before Mitch let out a sharp laugh into Harry’s ear. Of all things they’ve done together, Mitch could not believe that Harry thought giving him a necklace was too much.

A small frown appeared on Harry's face.

"H, you made me a guitar when we’d only known each other for a few _weeks_. Of course this isn’t too much. It’s exactly right."

Harry’s frown slowly morphed into a shy smile, which he hid in Mitch’s neck. Mitch scratched the hairs at the base of Harry’s neck affectionately while Harry nuzzled his face further into Mitch.

"Thank you, I love it," which was just another way for Mitch to say, _I love you._

"Good. ‘Cause you're mine," which was just another way for Harry to say, _I'm yours_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image of Mitch wearing a pearl necklace:  
https://dakotajohnsonfarmersmarket.tumblr.com/post/611349124177100800/harry-wasnt-wearing-his-pearl-necklace-because


End file.
